AVENGER NARU
by Anime Fan SR
Summary: giving fanfic a try. bsclly naru is out for revenge. i suck at summaries but please read also check me out on wattpad since I have posted this from there thanks.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe the villagers and the stupid council. How could they after everything I had done for them? I got Sasuke back for them and they are still not happy! How much do I have to suffer to make them happy? I got their precious Uchiha back and all I wanted to har was a thank you... but all I get is yelling and cussing. What have I done to them that makes them hate me so much? It's not fair. How come Sasuke is regarded so highly despite everything he had done to Konoha and for me =... I have had their backs for years and they still don't respect me. I'm tired of Konoha. I don't think I need to be here anymore. It's not like I have real friends. Sakura treats me like an idiot and punching bag all the time. The rest of them barely talk to me and always look annoyed whenever we do talk. I think its time for me to leave.

I tried to grab as many things as possible despite the swell of anger within me. I tried to calm down but my efforts were futile. Raging, I left my home and left one note for Baa-chan

Baa-chan,  
I'm tired of the way I'm treated here. I have no real friends but I want you to not go looking for me. Please. I hope you understand...  
Thank you for all you have done for me through all these years but it's time for me to become a proper shinobi with proper guidance. I want teachers that willingly teach me not are forced to teach me. I will come back when the time is right and Baa-chan if I do come back, Konoha will be burned down. They will pay for what they have done.

Goodbye Tsunade-sama and once again thank you.

As I passed the massive gates of Konoha, not once did I look back on the village that left me a wreck, on the village that treated me like garbage, I moved forward on my alone, with no allies and no foes but soon... i knew soon... things would change. I would no longer be the 'short loudmouth gaki'. No... I will be the strongest shinobi and NOTHING and NO ONE will get in my way.

What I didn't know was how my eyes blazed to life with a 3 tomoe sharingan. Little did I know how things would turn out...

For better or for worse, you will have to read on.

LYYYY ALL TO THE MOON AND BACK XX

ARIGATO GOZAIMAS for reading


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
 **" "- Kyuubi thoughts  
' ' - Kyuubi speech to Naruto **

I looked around, and came to a sudden halt as I heard a voice:

 **'Naruto, gaki, come here'**

I was so confused and then suddenly it felt like my life was fading and it was pitch black. All I could think was "where am I?"

In front of me, was something that looked remotely similar to a cage. As I approached it, I saw the nine tailed fox.

 **'Hey gaki, I have been wanting to talk to you for so long.'**

Still a bit shocked at being right in front of a creature that was feared by everyone and yet hadn't tried to kill me, I just nodded my head.

 **'Naru.. you know that I'm really sorry'**

Rather stunned at Kyuubi apologizing, all I could say was: "what for?"

 **'For your childhood... the way the villagers treat you. I really am sorry. I couldn't talk to you because the Yondaime's seal was designed to prevent me from talking to you. I did try to heal all your injuries but I'm still very sorry.**

'How come you can talk to me now?'  
 **'Your feelings of anger towards the villagers and Konoha allowed me to gain a little access to you. From now on, I can talk to you freely and you just need to talk in your mind. I can hear your thoughts'**

'Okay. Hey Kyuubi... you seem pretty nice then why did you attack Konoha?'

 **Kyuubi looked down and said with a sigh ' Madara was controlling me. You see the mangekyo Sharingan has the ability to control me.**

'So the one that attacked wasn't you?'

 **'No. I was forced.'**

'Okay, I think I understand. Also Kyuubi? I don't blame you.'  
 **'You don't?'**

'No. You were controlled its not your fault. And Kyuubi what's your name?'

 **Kyuubi was shocked, to say the least. This child who was merely 14 and had been through such a terrible childhood didn't blame him yet hundreds of people older than him just balmed me without bothering to understand why. The sole reason for his suffering and agony he had been put through. "This child... will be a legend. None of my containers ever asked for my name yet he does."**

 **'My name is Kurama'**

'Kurama, do you know who my parents are?'

 **'Naruto... did no one tell you?'**

'People know? Every time I asked Baa-chan she said she didn't know just like ero-sennin and Hatake' I said, suddenly becoming very cold. So cold to the point Kurama looked away from me and the temperature went down several hundred degrees. I was beyond pissed. I ASKED EVERY TIME AND ALL I GOT I WAS A "I DON'T KNOW". I DON'T KNOW MY ASS!

'Kurama... who are they?'

Regretfully Kurama looked away and said:" The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki...  
'what? did I hear you say that right... 2 of the legends in the shinobi world are my parents... yet everybody treated me like shit on the ground especially Sasuke with his holier-than-thou attitude...' I thought for a second before the realization sank in:'My own dad sealed you in me? Why...

TBC...

IM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IM TRYNNA XXX. LY TO THE MOON AND BACK AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY XX

 **PEACE!**


End file.
